Jaden and Jesse
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: I have absolutely no idea why i wrote this but i did so i thought i'd put it online. this is just a random scene between Jaden and Jesse i made up. YAOI! rated T for Teen eyes only


It was a nice day on Duel Academy Island and our favorite Hero duelist Jaden, the famous crystal duelist Jesse and the rest of their friends were all awaiting dismissal from class seeing as how it was Friday and the last day of school for the week. Jaden and Jesse made a bet with the others on who could get to the Slifer dorm first, and they were anxious to leave.

"Alright class, it's one minute to dismissal so I thought I'd hand out your homework assignment" said Dr. Crowler as he picked up a stack of papers of his desk. The entire class groaned at the thought of homework on the weekend. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other and nodded.

"Dr. Crowler we have a question?" said Jaden.

"What is it slacker?" he replied bitterly.

"Are you a guy or a girl? I mean you sound like a man but you dress like a woman and wear make-up as well" Jesse followed. Dr. Crowler blushed at this comment and the class chuckled.

"I'm a man you two, I happen to dress this way to make a fashion statement!" said Dr. Crowler angrily.

"Well I guess if you want to make a fashion statement you should try dressing like a man if you are one" said Jaden with a smirk. The class laughed again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS! THAT'S IT YOU HAVE-" Dr. Crowler was cut off by the dismissal bell. The students cheered and bolted out the doors of the classroom. "Wait! Your homework! I can't believe I feel for that for the eight time this month…" he said with his head hung in shame.

"Hehehe you usually are easy to trick" said Jaden happily. He then remembered that the bet they made with the others and Jaden and Jesse ran out of the classroom leaving a depressed and annoyed Dr. Crowler behind them. They raced for the Slifer dorm but when they got there they saw that everyone was already there.

"We win!" said Hasselberry happily.

"Even I beat you guys, this may be the best day ever!" Syrus cheered.

"And it's only gonna get better, cause now they have to pay the consequences for losing!" Chazz added evilly.

"Do we have to? We saved you guys from a homework filled weekend" Jaden pleaded.

"You said and I quote "No matter what happens whichever of us, You guys or me and Jesse, the conditions are set" so quit the chit chat get on with it" said Alexis.

The boys sighed and went up to Jaden's room. They all raced up and waited outside the door for the two boys. When the door finally opened Jaden and Jesse were poking their heads out the door.

"Can't we do something else? Please?" he begged desperately.

"No, now get out here man, I need to put this on YouTube!" Chazz cheered.

The boys sighed and walked out to all their friends. Jaden was wearing nothing except for a pink pair of boxers with little winged Kuriboh's on them and Jesse was wearing a blue pair of boxers with a bunch of different Multicolored jewels on them. Their faces were both bright red.

"Alright you two do it already!" said Atticus forcefully.

"Alright just shut up" said Jesse, embarrassed.

Jesse and Jaden turned toward each other and looked in each other's eyes. They leaned closer and closer until their lips met. Their friends were going giddy over the two of them making out in front of them. After about 5 minutes Jaden and Jesse separated and took in a deep breath if air.

"I can't… believe… you made us do that!" Jesse yelled in between pants.

"Yeah! I don't wanna kiss Jesse out here in our underwear!" Jaden added angrily. "I'd rather kiss him in my room in our underwear!"

"You tell him Jay" Jesse followed. "If we won the bet, you guys would have to go to the dance with a person we chose."

The eight of them shivered at the idea of going to the dance with who Jaden and Jesse picked.

"Ya well you didn't and now you guys have to go to the dance together" Chazz adds.

"So what? We're gay so we don't care, but you guys would" Jaden argues.

"Guys can me and Jay please go inside now? I'm freezing my _Jewels_ off!" Jesse whined, rubbing the front of his boxers. The rest of them got the message and left, except for Syrus.

"I don't get it, what are you talking about Jesse?" he asked stupidly.

Jaden and Jesse smacked their foreheads in disbelief. Jesse leaned in and whispered something in Syrus's ear. When he was done, Syrus had a dumb expression on his face and pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, that's what you meant…" He said embarrassingly.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us we have something to do before the dance…" said Jesse, looking at his boyfriend with a knowing smile.

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

"Tell ya when your older, now adios!" said Jaden before slamming the door in his face and locking it.

"Finally, some alone time!" Jaden sighed happily. He and Jesse made their way over to the bed and got under the covers. Jaden then began to kiss Jesse's neck with passion and Jesse did the same to Jaden.

A few hours later, Jaden and Jesse had fallen asleep in bed and Chazz, Alexis, Aster, Syrus, Hasselberry, Atticus, Jim, and Bastion were all waiting outside the Slifer waiting for the two boys to get ready for the dance, the boys wearing black tuxedo's, with the exception of Aster wearing his normal grey suit, and Alexis and Blair in short, skimpy blue and red dresses, one which made Chazz very happy and her brother Atticus very upset.

"Alexis, are you sure about that dress? I mean that other dress I picked out for you seemed plenty fine" said Atticus with a desperate tone in his voice.

"Are you nuts? That dress is way to flashy plus it's hideous! I think Crowler would look better in that dress than I would" she said with disgusted tone. They all laughed and Atticus began to sulk again. They made their way up to Jaden's room and knocked on the door. They waited a while and there was no response.

"Wonder what their up to?" asked Jim.

"I don't know but we can find out with this" Syrus holds up a key "I kept this key when I transferred to Ra in case of an emergency, but I guess that this works as well" he said as he placed the key in the hole and unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly and saw that the lights were off. He then saw Jaden and Jesse in bed underneath a sheet, cuddling each other.

"Aw, their so cute when their sleeping" Blair and Alexis said in unison.

"Do you wanna be the one to wake them up Atticus?" Chazz asked evilly.

"It would be my honour" he replied with a smirk. He leaned down next to Jesse's head and took a deep breath.

"JADEN, JESSE WAKE UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Jesse, thinking it was an alarm clock or something, reached his hand out and banged Atticus square on the head.

"OW!" He whined.

"Wow, who knew Jesse was so strong?" said Syrus.

"Beats me, but think it's 'bout time I take a crack at it" said Jim. He then walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off. Everyone in the room turned white at the sight they were seeing. Before the two boys had fallen asleep, they slipped each other's boxers off and they now had on absolutely nothing. Atticus, being a good brother covered Alexis's eyes with his hand, Chazz did the same for Blair. Jim then pulled the covers back over the boys and sighed.

"How about we just go to the dance and we let them come when, and if, they wake up" Aster suggested.

"Good idea" they all agreed. After that, the duelist left the sleeping naked couple back in Jaden's room and headed to the dance. In the meantime, Jaden and Jesse had just woken up not long after they left.

"Hey Jesse, maybe we should get ready, the dance starts…" Jaden looks at the clock "10 minutes ago…"

"Weren't the guys supposed to come get us? Why didn't they wake us up?" He asked.

"I don't know but let's get ready"

**\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/**

**Well that's it guys, I have no idea why I wrote this but I did so I'm putting it on here. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
